


Endurance

by Savageseraph



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Control, Established Relationship, M/M, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir groaned as he thrust firmly into Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Aragorn/Boromir and "earth."

Boromir groaned as he thrust firmly into Aragorn. The clenching heat and sweet friction made his balls tighten, his cock harden more than he thought possible. Under him, Aragorn's fingers dug into the soft earth as he moved back to meet Boromir's thrusts. There was a time Boromir expected to see one hand unclench, slide under Aragorn's body. He expected the Ranger would curl calloused fingers around his cock, stroking in time with Boromir's thrusts. However, experience taught him all Aragorn needed to come was a good, hard ride, something Boromir was more than happy to provide.

At first, Boromir counted it a sign of weakness that his future King would let himself be used thus. Now, he wasn't sure. Aragorn might shudder under him, might bite down on his own arm to muffle his cries, but like stone and oak, mountain and meadow, he took whatever Boromir gave him and _endured_.


End file.
